M D-P Designs — Marienne
by mr.fxncy-pxnts
Summary: Ya a un año de graduarse, Marin sin siquiera darse por enterado ganó un concurso de diseño de Gabrielle Agreste, donde este patrocinaría los diseños del ganador para su siguiente colección. ¿Cómo diablos ganó si él no movió ni un dedo? Pues, dígamos que Alim y Adrienne aportaron a ello. Después de todo, Agreste moría por modelar esos diseños. Genderbend! Adrinette ;)
1. Prólogo

**_Aclaraciones antes de empezar: nombres y versiones genderbend de los personajes provienen de yaushie ; tumblr._**

 ** _La serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, es sólo con fin de entretenimiento._**

* * *

—... las bases del concurso serán publicadas en el sitio web de Gabrielle Agreste, así que para más información respecto a este, ahí estará —terminó de hablar el asistente mismo de la mujer nombrada, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Dupain-Cheng que pronto se desvió hacia Clovis y sus nunca deseadas interrupciones.

—Ni se esfuercen en intentarlo, perdedores. Claramente yo ganaré —Marin gruñó por lo bajo. ¡Ese idiota de Burgois ni siquiera estaba interesado en ser diseñador! Solo lo iba a hacer porque la ropa del diseñador que ganara sería modelada por Agreste—. Y hablo más por ti, chino panadero —el hijo de la alcaldesa se giró a señalarlo, cosa que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo—. La otra vez ganaste, pero no pienses que ahora será igual.

Iba a responder, pero su mejor amigo se le adelantó.

—Aquella vez hiciste trampa, Clovis, y ni volviendo a hacer trampa podrás ganarle a Marin —defendió al de cabellos azabache—. ¡Él será el mejor! ¿Verdad, amigo?

—Ehh, yo, um... ¿No lo sé? —el pobre ni siquiera terminaba de procesar toda la información. Agitó su cabeza, y volvió a pisar tierra, mirando desafiante al rubio mimadito, pero antes de poder siquiera agregar algo el profesor los interrumpió puesto que no quería que llegasen a alguna pelea.

Nathan, el asistente de Gabrielle, agradeció la atención de los estudiantes y se retiró para que la clase pudiera seguir.

—Hey, Marin —el nombrado oyó aquel susurro a su lado—. Ánimo, amigo. Estoy seguro que ganarás esto —le guiñó el ojo y sonrió en signo de apoyo, sonrisa que el de ojos azules devolvió mas luego se desvaneció.

—Yo... no lo sé Alim, no sé si realmente deba participar —confesó bajando la mirada y recibiendo una de completa confusión por parte de Césaire—. Quiero decir, me gustaría, claro que sí, pero... ¿Qué pasa si fracaso rotundamente? ¿Y si mis diseños serían de lo más horrible que la madre de Adrienne haya visto? ¿Y si Adrienne también ve esos diseños? ¡¿Y SI ELLA-?!

—¡Joven Dupain-Cheng! —el nombrado se estremeció ante el regaño—. Haga silencio, por favor. Sino me veré en obligación de enviarlo a la oficina de la directora.

Marin se encogió de hombros mientras sus mejillas adquirían algo de rosa—. Lo lamento —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de seguir con sus "teorías" poco positivas, pero su compañero de puesto no le permitió seguir—. ¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar así? ¡Ya ganaste un concurso una vez! ¡Claro que puedes ganar otro! —lo motivó, dándole un golpe en el hombro como regaño por su pesimismo—. Además, sólo queda este año para graduarnos del colegio, y sacar una línea de ropa patrocinada por Gabrielle Agreste te vendría de perlas para abrirte en el mundo de la moda, Marin.

Los ojos azules del nombrado se fijaron en la amplia sonrisa del moreno, y tras unos segundos, terminó por sonreír de vuelta antes de volver a fijar su vista en su cuaderno para tomar notas.

—No lo sé... me lo pensaré —respondió suavemente, como con la mera intención de dar fin a la conversación, pero a Alim esa respuesta no le agradó, oh no señor. ¿Me lo pensaré? ¡¿Qué diABLOS DEBÍA PENSAR?! ¡NO HABÍA NADA QUE PENSAR, POR FAVOR!

Respira, Alim, respira, que te se te romperán los basos sanguíneos si te llegas a enojar por la estupidez evidente de tu mejor amigo.

* * *

El timbre que indicaba el termino de la jornada de clases acababa de sonar y Marin empezó a guardar sus cuadernos y resto de cosas en su mochila mientras Alim lo asesinaba con al mirada. El de rasgos medianamente asiáticos estaba bastante cansado así que quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, o al menos ese era su plan, porque no se esperó que la hija de su diseñadora favorita se encaminaba a su puesto en esos instantes. Apenas alzó la vista dejó todo lo que hacía, pues su mirada se encontró con ese par de iris esmeraldas que lo hipnotizaban, le quitaban el aliento, y se congeló de inmediato en su lugar sin poder siquiera preparase mentalmente para lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Ey, Marin —Adrienne le saludó con esa amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Marin, embobado, no reaccionaba, así que Alim le hizo un favor al tomar su mano y moverla por él—. Supongo que vas a participar, ¿No?

Adrienne lo miraba expectante, mientras que Marin sólo la observaba y analizaba cada facción de su bello rostro y-

—¡Auch! —exclamó de forma repentina, y miró a Alim con el entrecejo fruncido, y este le hizo señas para que respondiera a la pregunta de la chica—. Oh, ah, um, uh, eh... —pues, una cosa buena de esto es que quedaba claro que Marin se sabía muy bien las sílabas...

Lo malo es que es silabas no significan nada.

—Yo, em... ¿Sí? ¿C-creo? Quiero decir-

El sonido del móvil de la rubia los interrumpió, y luego hizo una mueca—. Lo siento, Marin, ya debo irme, el auto ya está aquí —le dedico una amplia sonrisa y apoyó su mano en su hombro derecho—. ¡Mucha suerte!

Y tras ello, se fue por la puerta. Apenas se fue, Alim le sonrió de lado y empezó a alzar las cejas repetidamente, cosa que el pelinegro intentó ignorar continuando el guardar sus materiales de forma no exitosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ya levantándose de su puesto una vez terminó de guardar los cuadernos y otros.

—¿Cómo que qué? —rió fuertemente, caminando a su lado—. No puedes decirle que no a ella, ¿verdad? —insistía, y recibió un golpe en su pecho mas no con la intención de hacerle daño.

—¡Ya te dije que voy a pensarlo! —exclamó mirándole con algo de molestia, y seguido siguió su camino con fuertes pisadas, el entrecejo arrugado y un puchero en sus labios—. Adiós, amigo —y se fue aún abochornado.

El moreno tras haber rodado los ojos, sonrió para sus adentros mientras afirmaba el agarre de su mano en el cuaderno en su mano, la que tenía tras la espalda.

Una vez Marin desapareció de su vista, sacó la libreta y la observó sonriendo silenciosamente.  
Se sentía algo culpable por lo que haría con esa libreta, ¡Pero sólo quería ayudar a su amigo, y no quería que el pobre muriese en la friendzone!

Todo era por Marin, sí.

Entonces, debía ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

 _ **Nuevo fic de la ver. Genderbend! De la OTP. Espero les guste. :D**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Aclaraciones antes de empezar: nombres y versiones genderbend de los personajes provienen de yaushie ; tumblr._**

 ** _La serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, es sólo con fin de entretenimiento._**

* * *

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Alim cometía actos como ese. Él podía hacer de todo para conseguir algo de valor para su blog, pero siempre era honesto ante sus acciones y jamás mentía respecto a éstas... Y lo estaba haciendo por primera vez, y para peor, el afectado era su mejor amigo, aunque si fuera tan malo sentiría algo de remordimiento por ello, mas no sentía nada de eso, no señor, incluso si su kwami lo había regañado, no se arrepentía. Estaba orgulloso de que haría algo importante por Marin, así que no daría marcha atrás. Y de hecho, no podía, porque Nina junto a la joven modelo ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro que acordó con la morena a través del chat. Esta se mostró curiosa respecto a la invitación, y una vez Césaire le explicó la situación accedió de inmediato; fue cómico que Alim al parecer estaba de mucha suerte porque la sesión de fotos de Adrienne se canceló debido a percances con el fotógrafo por lo que la chica no tuvo ni un problema en acompañar a Nina a el parque donde Alim los citó.

Al divisarlas, pudo notar como la rubia tenía una extraña expresión de confusión... ¿O sorpresa? Bueno, no se dio mucho el tiempo de analizarlo, simplemente asumió que se debía a que era extraño que él la incluyera en la invitación. El moreno se levantó para recibir a las chicas educadamente, saludando a Adrienne con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por venir, chicas —pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lahiffe sin dejar de sonreír y le besó castamente en los labios—. Y gracias por traerla y ayudarme con esto —susurró rápidamente contra sus labios, cosa que hizo sonreír a la novia del moreno.

—No es nada, Alim —fue la respuesta de la novia del nombrado, e intentando no ser tan obvia le codeó la cintura a Césaire para que comenzara a explicarle a la rubia su plan antes de que se empezara a sentir como mal trío tocando su violín invisible... No sería la primera vez que pasara.

El pelirrojo carraspeó, y fijó su vista en la modelo—. Adrienne, em... seguro te preguntas por qué también he pedido que vinieras ¿No? —empezó con aquella pregunta, recibiendo una fea mirada por parte de Nina y una confundida de Agreste.

—No me sorprendió tanto, después de todo somos amigos. Lo que sí me extrañó fue cuando llegué... y no vi a Marin contigo —confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Alim sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Acaso ella extrañaba la presencia del pelinegro?—. ¡Digo! Siempre están juntos, y-

Se aguantó una pequeña risita, mas Nina no se esforzó mucho en reprimirla. Les hizo una señal para comenzar a caminar—. Entiendo, entiendo... Pero hay una explicación para eso —esa frase pareció captar bastante la atención de la ojiverde. Alim tomó aire y prosiguió—. ¿Recuerdas el concurso de tu madre?

—Oh, claro que sí —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Él va a participar? ¿Marin? ¡Espero que sí! Él tiene mucho talento —comentó emocionada mas no comprendió mucho cuando los rostros de la pareja mostraron algo de decepción. Alim apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada.

Nina suspiró y miró a la rubia—. Uhm... ese es el problema... Él no parece tener muchas ganas de participar.

La sonrisa de Adrienne se borró tras esa frase, y sin dejar de caminar bajó la mirada—. Oh, ya veo —murmuró, y se mantuvo en silencio por los siguientes segundos.

Ella realmente ansiaba que Marin participara, y más aún que ganara. ¿Por qué? Pues, en una ocasión que fue a visitarlo en su forma de heroína tuvo la oportunidad de encontrárselo justo cuando estaba progresando en unos diseños y por ende vio varios de estos, incluso él le mostró algunos de su cuaderno, ¡le habían fascinado! Cuánto le hubiera gustado tener nuevamente la oportunidad de modelar ropa diseñada por el joven de facciones medio asiáticas—. ¿Por qué no? —no quiso parecer muy entrometida, así que solo se arriesgó con esa pregunta.

—Él... Ay, ojalá no me oiga decir esto nunca —soltó una leve risa—. Marin es algo inseguro respecto a su trabajo; a veces llega a frustrar un poco cómo no cree que realmente es un chico con bastante talento —Alim estaba algo4 apenado por tener que decir estas cosas sobre su amigo—. Claro que hay momentos en los que sí está motivado y confía en sí mismo, ¡Aunque cuesta que suceda! —frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, ya había tenido algunas discusiones con él respecto a ese tema, pero siempre lograba desviar el tema—. Pero... —volvió a sonreír y miró a la rubia con determinación—. Por eso, Adrienne, es que le he pedido a Nina que te traiga hoy aquí.

La morena miró a su amiga y le guiñó el ojo, algo que la ojiverde no comprendió.

Confundida, Adrienne miró con una ceja alzada al chico—. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en la decisión de Marin?

—Oh, amiga, tú tienes mucho que ver en su desici- —el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y rápidamente le dio un leve codazo a su novia para evitar que hablase demás—. A-a lo que me refiero es que tú eres esencial en el plan de Alim —"corrigió" Lahiffe antes de que se le salieran palabras de las que seguramente su novio le haría arrepentirse.

Y antes de que la rubia preguntara por una explicación decente de una vez por todas, el pelirrojo se le adelantó—. Verás, yo... —detuvo la caminata y las chicas también pararon. Abrió su bolso y de ahí sacó el cuaderno de diseños de Marin, a lo que Adrienne abrió los ojos en bastante sorpresa, reconociéndolo de aquellas pocas ocasiones en las que lo visitó y se encontró con el joven cuando diseñaba—. Créeme que no soy de los que hacen este tipo de cosas, incluso podría decirte que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto... Pero para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas —comentó acercándose más a la rubia, quien no despegaba su vista de la libreta—. Yo no sé mucho de esto de la moda para serte sincero, razón por la cual no quise hacerle yo el portafolio para el concurso... Y ese es el favor que quiero pedirte. Tú sabes más de esto, así que tendrás más facilidad en escoger los que son los mejores diseños que Marin ha hecho en esta libreta. ¡Sé que podría causarme más de un problema con él! Pero estoy seguro que luego me lo agradecerá —Alim le extendió la libreta a la chica frente a él, y esta lo recibió abrumada por el simple hecho de tener en sus manos algo que varias veces le despertó bastante curiosidad. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa del moreno—. Los datos que requieras me los puedes pedir por Whatsapp... Aunque, claro, si aceptas hacer esto.

—Claro que lo haré —respondió sin dudar, inconscientemente abrazando la libreta—. Me apena que Marin no reconozca que tiene un gran futuro como diseñador por delante, así que si es necesario esto para que lo haga, ¡Cuenta conmigo! —la sonrisa de Adrienne era sincera, y para corroborar su emoción por ayudar en el plan de Césaire, alzó su pulgar.

—Oh, amiga, eres demasiado buena persona —dijo Nina emocionada y abrazando a la rubia.

—Definitivamente —reafirmó el pelirrojo que seguido se unió al abrazo, haciendo reír a la chica.

—No es para tanto... Y mejor ya empiecen a ir a su película, que Nina me dijo que es a la una de la tarde, y ya son las doce —ellos de inmediato se apartaron sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa, sobre todo Alim.

—En serio, Adrienne, no sé cómo te lo agradeceré —el chico seguía sin poder creer aún que Agreste había accedido a ayudarle a él, y en mayor medida, a Marin.

—Tú solo sigue haciendo feliz a mi amiga, ¿Bien? —le guiñó el ojo a Alim mientras Nina reía—. Pásenla bien, chicos, yo ya debo volver a casa para almorzar. Adiós —y tras darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno a modo de despedida, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión de su madre.

Una vez lo suficientemente alejados del par de tórtolos, y tras verificar que las calles no estuvieran tan transitadas, Plagg salió de su escondite bajo la tela de la camisa de la joven, y miró a esta con algo de burla—. ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto ayudar a ese chico? —el tono pícaro que empleó para decir aquello hizo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran levemente.

—Es mi amigo, claro que lo voy a ayudar, no es nada especial —el kwami negro soltó un desinteresado "Ajá", expresando claramente que no le creía nada de eso—. ¡Hablo en serio, Plagg!

—Ustedes lo humanos a veces son bastante graciosos como para no comprenderse a sí mismos —comentó rodando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír divertido—. Pero bueno, supongo que como no traes tu bolso no has de tener algo de queso para mí —fingió tristeza en sus palabras, mas su rostro se iluminó al ver que la joven sacaba de su bolsillo un trozo del amado queso de su kwami.

—Me pregunto cómo hago para que tras dos años contigo mis manos sigan sin apestar a ese queso tuyo.

Plagg ignoró rotundamente ese comentario, y dio un mordisco al queso.

* * *

—Oh no, oh no, oh no, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Marin puso sus manos en sus mejillas en signo de estar alterado, cosa que era lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Y ¿cómo no? Su preciada libreta donde tenía todos sus bocetos de diseños se esfumó de un día a otro, y ya había dado vuelta prácticamente todo su cuarto en busca de la famosa libreta, mas no hallaba ni un rastro de lla, y estaba comenzando a imaginarse las peores consecuencias de haberla perdido... Como siempre, su cabeza proyectaba imágenes de cosas como un casi fin del mundo; desventajas de ser tan creativo.

—Pero Marin, tranquilízate, tampoco es tan malo... —no es necesario decir que Tikki miraba la escena y al pobre chico con algo de diversión y resignación, puesto que aparte de ser gracioso, ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que no todas las escenas que pasaban por su cabeza eran siquiera cercanas a la realidad, pero Marin jamás escuchaba y seguía ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

—¿No es tan malo dices? ¡ES MÁS QUE MALO, SERÍA EL FIN DE MI EXISTENCIA! —oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo...—. ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE QUÉ PASARÍA SI ALGUIEN LA ENCUENTRA Y VE LO QUE HAY AHÍ?!

—¡Marin, hijo! ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —el padre del chico, Sabien, habló desde el piso de abajo, causando que el de cabellos negro azulado se tensara al oírlo.

—¡N-nada, papá! —respondió nervioso porque lo haya escuchado "hablar solo", y al no volver a recibir respuesta alguna, siguió con su discurso, peor ya algo más calmado para no llamar tanto la atención de sus padres en el piso de abajo. Estaban en descanso de almuerzo así que aún no bajaban de vuelta a la panadería—. Si alguien lo encuentra y ve los dibujos de Adrienne con ropa que he diseñado para ella mi poca vida social se arruinaría, Tikki. Clovis seguramente los use para reírse de mí. ¡Sería el hazmerreír del curso! ¡NO, del colegio entero! —y ahí estaba nuevamente con su conspiraciones y exageraciones de cualquier evento posible a causa de la pérdida de su libreta—. Agh, ¡debo encontrarla!

Empezó nuevamente con su búsqueda. Cosas iban de un lado a otro mientras él inspeccionaba en los distintos cajones de su escritorio o en su bolso nuevamente, mas seguía sin hallar rastro alguno de esa libreta. Bufó frustrado, y se tiró a la cama boca abajo, soltando un quejido de rendición. Genial, seguramente alguien se esté riendo de los dibujitos de Adrienne con corazones alrededor de ella.

Tikki voló hacia la cabeza del joven de pecas y la acarició mientras el seguía casi que sollozando por su desdicha y desgracia.

—Vamos, Marin, deberías dejar de verle el lado ultra negativo a todo —sonó la aguda voz de la kwami—. Piensas en lo malo que sucedería si alguien encuentra ese cuaderno, pero, ¿Has pensado en lo positivo? ¡Si alguien lo encontró verá lo talentoso que eres, e incluso podría mostrarle a los demás esos increíbles diseños!

Ella volvió a flotar mientras Marin giraba para quedar ahora boca arriba, mirando al techo. Frunció sus labios y no dijo nada por los siguientes segundos.

—Espero que lo que suceda sea parecido a lo que dices... —suspiró, e hizo su cabello hacia atras con su manos—. Y para peor, pensaba revisar cosas allí para ver si me animaba a hacer el portafolio para el concurso... —volvió a suspira, pero con la diferencia de que este suspiro fue acompañado de una expresión de bobo enamorado y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Ella se acercó a decirme que participara, con esa sonrisa tan bella... Jamás voy a olvidarlo... Y ganar ese concurso sería poder pasar mucho tiempo con Adrienne, ¡Y ella estaría usando la ropa que he imaginado solo para ella! Sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

Tikki entrecerró los ojos para seguido reír y negar con la cabeza; el chico era un caso perdido. Marin no pasó esto por desapercibido y sus mejillas se coloraron más, seguido desvió la mirada.

Sin embargo, el chico abrió sus ojos como platos de un momento a otro y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—La última vez que lo vi fue ayer, en el recreo anterior a que nos den el aviso del concurso —rememoró pareciendo bastante alterado—. Y desde ahí... Oh, no, por favor —rápidamente buscó su celular para empezar a buscar el contacto de su mejor amigo.

Tikki, curiosa, se posó en su hombro para ver qué buscaba en su móvil—. No entiendo, ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Tikki, creo que Clovis tiene mi libreta —habló de inmediato y notablemente alterado—. Y no me agrada la idea de él revisando y copiando los diseños de esa libreta.

Ya una vez encontró el contacto de su mejor amigo, le escribió rápidamente un mensaje.

 **[ Alim ]**

 ** _Marin:_** _ALIM JHDFHDKSHF._  
 ** _Marin:_** _ME VOY A MORIR_  
 ** _Marin:_** _DESDE AYER QUE NO ENCUENTRO MI LIBRETA DE DISEÑOS_  
 ** _Marin:_** _Y CREO QUE LA TIENE CLOVIS_  
 ** _Marin:_** _POR LA MIERDA, AHHHHHHH_

Lo que Marin no sabía es que Alim se atragantó apenas leyó esos mensajes.

 ** _Alim:_** _Wow, amigo, calmáte_  
 ** _Marin:_** _¿Calmarme, dices? ¿CALMARME?_  
 ** _Marin:_** _MI REPUTACIÓN ESTÁ EN PELIGRO Y QUIERES QUE ME CALME?_  
 ** _Alim:_** _Marin, Clovis no tiene tu libreta..._  
 ** _Marin:_** _Y SI NO LA TIENE ÉL, QUIÉN LA TIENE ENTONCES?_  
 ** _Alim:_** _Pues... Adrienne_

. . .

Oh, santísima mierda, ¿Se supone que eso debía ser mejor que Clovis teniéndola? Porque si le preguntan a él, es muchísimo peor.

Ya terminen con su existencia, por favor.

Se estaba hiperventilando, arroba yisus ayúdalo que se nos va.

—¡Marin, no te alteres! —exclamó pronto Tikki al ver la expresión de horror en el chico de ojos azules, pero muy tarde... él ya estaba teniendo un caos en su mente, donde lo que graficaba de mejor manera la situación eran mini Marins que controlaban el cerebro de este corriendo despavoridos en círculos mientras todo estaba en llamas.

Sí, era bastante acertada esa imagen.

* * *

 ** _Vaya, actualización al día siguiente. Supongo que estoy bastante inspirada para este fanfic._**

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado! Si es así, me encantaría que dejen un review, por favor. Quisiera saber qué les parece a aquellos que leen. :)_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
